1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, such as an image filing apparatus, for recording and retrieving an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image filing apparatuses have become practical. The image filing apparatus reads images from a number of documents by means of a scanner (two-dimensional scanning apparatus), records the images on an optical disk, retrieves and reads out a desired image from the recorded images, and outputs the read image in an output device, such as a CRT display device or a recording device, so that the read image is visible.
In this type of apparatus, a retrieval key as for retrieving an image is input through a keyboard.
Registration of documents in various classifications is supported by use of an alias table in order to save the time that it would take to input the name of a classification every time a document is registered. That is, a classification number, instead of classification name, is input in a registration or retrieve operation.
When documents are to be registered, classifications are first determined and an alias table is created in accordance with the classifications. In general, all the classifications are not determined before the registration, and some classifications are added during the registration. However, as classifications are added one after another, there is the drawback that similar classifications may be created and confusion in classification may occur, in which case, the classifications become indefinite with the result that an image cannot be retrieved accurately in the future.
At present, when a new classification is to be added, the entire alias table is displayed on a CRT display device and a classification is added or corrected while the registered classifications are being viewed. Even in this case, similar classifications are registered.
Further, if the alias table is changed, it is necessary to retrieve titles having alias numbers integrated therein and to correct these titles one by one. It is, therefore, practically impossible to change the classification.
As described above, the conventional apparatus has the drawback that similar classifications may be created and confusion in classification may occur, in which case, the classifications become indefinite and an image cannot be retrieved accurately in the future.